1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-slip pads in general and more specifically to anti-slip pads for automobile service ramps.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Automobile service ramps have been used for a number of years by home mechanics and others that often need to raise their vehicles to perform various service operations, such as oil changes, drive line maintenance, suspension maintenance, and the like. Such automobile service ramps are relatively simple and inexpensive, typically being constructed from sheet steel that is stamped or pressed into the shape of a service ramp, having a ramp section, a platform section, and rear support legs. The ramps are designed so that the platform section is sufficiently high to allow easy access to the underside of the vehicle. To raise the automobile up on the service ramps, the ramps are placed adjacent the tires for the end of the automobile that is to be raised. For example, if the front of the vehicle is to be raised, the automobile service ramps would be placed in front of each front wheel. The vehicle can then driven up the inclined portion of the service ramp until the tires rest on the level platform section. Such automobile service ramps therefore dispense with the need to perform the tiresome, time consuming, and sometimes dangerous process of using a jack and jack stands to raise and support the automobile.
Unfortunately, while these automobile ramps are desirable in that they eliminate the jacking process, they do suffer at least one significant drawback. Namely, when driving the vehicle up the inclined ramp portions, the longitudinal forces exerted by the tires on the automobile ramps tends push the ramps away from the advancing tires. Because the service ramps are made of steel and because they are usually being used on concrete floors, most ramps will usually slide away from the advancing tires. This slippage can be especially annoying on smooth surfaces, such as the smooth concrete typically used for most garage floors, because the ramps usually continue to slide away from the tires, causing the tires to "chase" the ramps along the floor, making the process of driving the vehicle up the ramps a tedious and frustrating experience. Another more dangerous situation can develop if the ramps slip out from under the vehicle while the tires are advancing up or down the inclined ramp portion. The relatively low coefficient of friction between the ramp legs and the floor can cause the ramps to suddenly slip or be ejected out in front of the vehicle at rather high velocities, creating substantial risks of personal injury or property damage. Further, such ramp ejection can damage the vehicle as it suddenly falls to the ground.
Various methods have been developed by persons using such automobile service ramps to help solve this problem of ramp slippage. For example, many people brace the ramps with wooden members positioned between the rear legs of the ramp and a wall of the garage in an attempt to keep the ramps from slipping. Still others may have another person or persons physically hold the ramp from slipping while the vehicle is being driven up the ramp, creating a potentially hazardous situation for those persons holding onto the ramps.